Mommy
by DeathPrincess821
Summary: He always watched her closely from his window, staring at her hair waving, the smile creep on her full lips, her bright eyes. His gaze always burning in the back of her head as she still smiles, his yellow eyes following her form as she walks to school and returns. He needed her, he wanted her...(Meant to be a dark fic but probably going to be stupid; my apologizes)
1. Chapter 1

...

Three silhouettes walked down the dirt road, the sun setting with cool wind blowing through the blooming roses, tree leaves swinging as blades of purple grass danced from the winds. The three shadows curved into the silhouettes of females. One had short hair that went to her mid shoulders with her hips swinging with each step. She wore a black skirt that was three inches above the knees, black flats with white socks that went to her calves. She had on a white button up shirt with sleeves that went to her elbows with a black smooth vest. She had a hair clip that made her curly bangs stay out of her hot pink eyes, flipping some light pink locks out of her eyes the pale teenager giggled at a joke remarked by the girl by her.

She wore the same attire, but she had boots that went to her calves. She had navy blue hair with light blue bangs, she wore her long hair in a ponytail that went to the middle of her back. She had light tan skin with sea blue eyes. She chuckled, finding her own joke amusing. She turned to her friend, the friend, was a short fourteen year old; which was odd for her to be with them, since the other two were sixteen. She had white pale skin, scarlet hair that frames her face and hides most of her rose red eyes. She wore a male school uniform, black shorts that went to her calves, ankle boots, a white button up shirt that went past her hands and a black, baggy vest. Her hair went to her knees with dandruff falling out with each movement. She was a late bloomer; flat chest, no curves to speak of and she hasn't had her period yet. The subdued teenager laughed meekly.

"Flakes, you okay?" Giggles spoke up, holding her backpack with one hand.

Flaky nods quickly. "Y-yes.." She cowers slightly from having four eyes on her at once, it didn't help her friends were taller. Giggles was 5'11 feet tall and Petunia was 6'1, Flaky was only 4'1 feet tall.

Giggles opened her mouth to speak but a sudden shout of Cuddles warning them to run made their head turn, Cuddles, a fifteen year old boy with golden locks that went to his neck, baby blue eyes, Caucasian with rosy cheeks, he wore a yellow hoodie with bunny ears on the hood, red shirt with jeans shorts, he wore worn out sneakers. He was riding his skateboard and was going downhill. Giggles squeaks and jumped out of the way, Petunia stepped out of the path. Flaky froze, trembling watching her best friend drive right at her without control. She shut her eyes tight as Cuddle slammed into her.

Flaky's arms flew open as she hit the ground with a thud, bouncing mid second from the ground as Cuddle flopped on her. His skateboard rode off without him; he scoffed in anger from losing his beloved skateboard. "Catch you later, Flakes! Message me if you wanna play base ball!" Cuddles shouts and runs after the out of control skateboard.

Giggles helped her stand. "Geez, are you okay Flaky? That looked painful."

Flaky nods. "I-I'm amazed h-he d-didn't d-drool o-over y-you b-before r-running o-off." She stutters smiling weakly.

Petunia laughs heavily. "Oh Flakes you do have a sense of humor!"

Giggles laughs also, "Come on, it's getting late, I don't like to be out here after dark. It makes my fur crawl."

Petunia nods. "I would too," she spoke as she brushes the dirt off Flaky, making her blush and yelp. "That kid Flippy on your street is totally weird, he just stares at you outside his window all day, I mean, if he, like, likes you, he should just say it, even if you are with Cuddles. It makes him look like a total creep."

"I know right? I hate how his eyes change in the sunlight. It's so weird." Giggles shudders, remember the golden orbs burning the back of her skull on the sunny days as she tries to ignore the intense gaze. "His dad seems nice, tho, he gave me cupcakes when I moved in." Giggles blushes dark pink remembering the handsome man holding the blue raspberry cupcakes with pink lemon icing.

"Oh yeah it tasted like fruity breakfast cereal!" The blue haired girl cuts in, remembering sharing the last few with her, Lammy, and Flaky.

"Yeah, I think it's the only reason you became my friend." Giggles snickered. The three talk about meeting and how the first day school was like a dream.

"B-bye." Flaky waves, turning then facing her house. Opening her gate then walking towards her one story house where Lumpy, her older brother, was probably asleep.

"Bye sweetie!" Giggles calls then continued down the road with Petunia.

"I can't believe Cuddles is so cool with Flippy, stalking you so much, Heady would like, beat him shitless if it was me." She said than got her handsanitizer out rubbing her hands together still seeing the dirt in her pale palms.

"Nah. Cuddles is just a pushover!" Giggles snorted. "He got scared of his pencil today! He's just like Flakes."

Petunia agrees, "Most people in this town are." She looks over at her left, seeing her small cabin. "Oh, I gotta go." She smiles, hugging Giggles before going in. Giggles sighs, she kept walking home. It got dark, she could barely see. She heard rustling in the bushes; her blood ran cold, her stomach twisted. She walked faster but heard something behind her. She starts running, she pants as she saw a few lights ahead. She was suddenly yanked back then a needle injected into her hip, it slowly goes in, making Giggles weep in pain.

"Shhh….Shhh.." A husky voice hushes her and strokes her hair, she kept sobbing. Her limps went numb and her eyelids went heavy. Her body was forced to relax, she fell asleep in someone's strong arms.

"You're coming home Mommy." The person with the husky voice smiles and lifted her up, walking down the road and hums happily.

...

**Yeaah I redid it. *Cough* ****Dumbass mistakes that I should be killed for**** *Cough* Hope you enjoyed it**


	2. Filler

Giggles' eyes slowly opened, she let out a soft groan. Her head was slightly dizzy and felt like it was stuffed in cotton. She tried to sit up, but found her arms cuffed to bed poles. She felt confused, she looked down and saw she was fully dressed, but, in a white dress with a glittery belt at her stomach. She blinked. 'Someone…Undressed me?!' She blushed, shutting her legs. She turned her head on the soft pillow and saw Flippy smiling at her, kneeling by the bed. His eyes were vibrant green. His skin was tan with wavy hazel green hair.

"Hello. I'm happy you're awake, are you hungry?" His voice was high pitched and sweet, he smiles innocently. Giggles just stared at him for a minute.

"Uncuff me." Giggles frowns, Flippy beams and sat on her bed.

"Nope! You know better, I can't just let you go, you would run away, I need to train you first." Flippy strokes her hair, she moves her head away. Wait, was her hair curled? The panic started to boil in her mind, the middle schooler who had been watching her, now took her against her will. He saw her naked, could have done anything while she was asleep. Another question popped in her head it felt like a ton of bricks hitting her. How long was she out and what was he planning? She was out long enough for him to cuff her, curl her hair, put her in a dress and make breakfast, so she could have been out for hours or weeks. No telling, it made her feel much more uneasy.

"You undressed me? Drugged me?! This is kidnapping!" Giggles struggled, screaming for help. His body shivered, twitching, eyes turning yellow, he scowls and slaps her. She yelled out, her head jerked to the side by the force of the palm slamming against her cheek.

"Hush, be a good girl and stay quite." The man warns. "When you behave and prove to me you can be trusted you can walk around this room, but, for now you are cuffed."

Giggles wanted to rub the red hand print so badly but she could barely move her arms forward. She nodded slowly. He reaches his hand back to her throbbing cheek then slowly began to massage the stinging pain. She jerked away, the man huffs. "Fine, then enjoy your punishment. Now, answer my question; are, you, hungry?"

Giggles' stomach suddenly rumbling was the reply. The man smirked and got a plate of food. Getting a spoon full of the scrambled eggs then put it to her lips, she opened her mouth. They were buttery, warm, and wonderful on her dry tongue. She slightly moans then kept eating. She was starving so she must have been out for awhile. She felt ashamed to stuff her face with the food but she was so hungry. The man seemed pleased with the helpless girl, after being fed the bacon he put the plate on the nightstand, Giggles watches his movements the best she could. He sat down by her. "I missed you. You were gone for too long. Daddy got really mean when you were gone. But he'll be happy when he sees you're back."

He spoke with the high pitched voice again, his eyes bright green. He was holding and playing with her locks, his cheeks huffed out in a pouty way. "Mommy you can't leave again, things got bad. Promise you won't leave?"

Giggles didn't know to response or not. The now baby faced man scowled. "Promise..?"

"Pr-promise.." She nods slowly, he smiles again and kissed her cheek.

...

**Yeah...I know it's short but I just wanted to give some character on Flippy so that was all this chapter was meant for XD Hope I made him creepy I based the personality on many real life killers just for the creepy feeling from him X3 **


	3. Chapter 3

...

Dawn, Flaky always loved watching dawn. But, today she only got to stare at the beaut for only a moment before pulling her flannel shirt and baggy jeans on, she puts her hair in a ponytail before tip toeing out of the house. She tried not to wake Lumpy, her older brother and guardian, from his slumber. He had a busy day of a new job and dying so he needed all the rest he could get. Flaky respected this, she got her bat, baseball balls and glove shoving them in her backpack then left. She walked to Petunia's, she was going to hang out with her close girl friends, go play baseball with her friends, then their all going to the movies and at the end of the day the girls are going to have a sleepover. Flaky knocks on her friend's door, the blue painted cabin was the most cleanest house in the whole village. No one came in because they live in a forestry area and if they bring in dirt she would have a melt down. The door swung open, showing Petunia in curlers, a silk nightgown and panda slippers. "Flaky!" She blushes, covering her low cut night attire. "You're early!"

"W-well yes, I had to go a bit earlier then I wanted t-to. I-I'm sorry.." Flaky lowered her head, Petunia frowns.

"Tsk, it's fine, I presumed you wouldn't have to worry about Lumpy," she shook her head and smiles warmly. Flaky slightly looked up, even with all of Petunia's flaws, she still had her moments that everyone couldn't help but be her friend. "I made muffins, you can have a few while I get dressed."

She left the door then returned with muffins oozing with blue jam. Flaky smiles and happily had some, stuffing her face as Petunia got on a blue sweater that went to her hips with black jeans. She flipped on some sneakers then put her pink flower pin in her light blue bangs so they wouldn't get in her eyes. She wals down the hall to see Flaky's mouth covered in jam, she squeaks got a wet wipe, then rubbing her mouth harshly. Flaky's pale fragile skin soon turned red becoming raw. Flaky groans and allowed her to continue, she soon stopped then walked with her to Giggles' house. "Giggles didn't reply to me last night." Petunia declared abruptly.

"..Huh?" Flaky blinks, Petunia sighs.

"I messaged her on kik, she didn't ever reply." Petunia glared at Flaky for an reaction. Flaky was confused, Giggles was the kind to message you every twenty seconds wondering why you didn't reply.

"Did she get grounded?" Flaky inquired, Petunia shrugs.

"I hope not." Petunia walks in front of the door, knocking a few times. Giggles' mother answers, she looks worrisome with slight bags under her eyes from lost of sleep.

"Oh..Hello girls..Did Giggles spend the night with you?" She questions hurriedly.

"Uh..No ma'am she was walking home last time I saw her." Petunia said awkwardly as the middle aged woman tries to stay calm as her heart beats faster.

"Oh. She must have died, she'll be back soon." The mother forced herself to smile, Petunia was dispointed not to have a fun day with one of her best friends. "Okay ma'am, thank you." Petunia waves as her an Flaky left.

"I wonder how she died." Petunia sighs as she walked towards Lammy's house with Flaky. Little did the girls know Giggles was only across the street from her little pink house.

~.~.~

Giggles awoke to still being tied up, she grunts from being stiff with no way to get comfortable. Flippy had been gone for hours and Giggles was getting hungry again, she knew a few things. This room was very homey, wallpaper was a white background with roses, light gray carpet and a single window, but drapes covered all of the outside world. Giggles felt trapped, she squirmed and wiggled the best she could. The bed was in the central of the room, it had white sheets, soft egg shell colored pillows, much to Giggles dismay she had to ambit the bed was warm and nice, if she was not kidnapped by a boy much younger then her who mostly circled around her or fool with her limps/hair she would be very happy with herself here in this little room. The door opened, this means another session with Flippy.


	4. Chapter 4

Flippy smiles. "Hello Mommy. You're been very good since yesterday morning." He giggles and sat beside her on the bed. "If you keep being so good I'll let you walk around, I can't express how proud I am."

Flippy strokes her silky hair- which turned so soft after he brushed it for hours, making Giggles' skull sore-, the lovingly petting didn't help. She grunts softly. Flippy starts to talk about how when he was younger and what they did with each other. Giggles zoned in and out, tired, aching back, and a very sore skull. But, when the sudden cold hand started to fumbled with her first button on the dress she wore, she was wide awake. "Remember when you wanted me to this to you? When Daddy was at work? You told me I was handsome and I should do this for you to keep you happy. Are you happy, mommie?" He said as he unbuttons the first three, showing the lacy pink bra she was forced into.

Giggles' mouth gaped, glaring at Flippy with pure disgust and horror. Did..Did his mother molest her child!? She kicked her legs and wiggled. "Oh mommie I know you're excited but calm down, I am going as fast as I can." He grins sweetly and kept unbuttoning the dress. He soon torn the dress off. Giggles screamed out.

...

Giggles' mother awoke to a soft scream, someone must've been killed already. She sighs and searched for Giggles, she did not find her. "Mm, that yell sounded like her, she could have died from Lumpy going to work." She smiles softly thinking she knew where her daughter was. Native to the horrifying truth of she was being raped only a house away from her mother, strong arms who could cradle her, a soothing voice to calm her and a loved one to protect her from the pain she was feeling was only a road apart, but it so far.

Lammy, Flaky, and Petunia, her friends who would attack and kill Flippy for doing any of this to her, was a house away, giggling and dancing to Katy Perry classic music. They laugh and shout out lyrics as Giggles screeches and sobs in pain. Lammy suddenly stopped, holding her stuffed doll, Mr. Pickles tighter. The two other look at her confusedly.

"Giggles is in trouble..." She utters. Flaky blinks.

"Wha-"

"Giggles is in trouble!" Lammy rose her voice, turning on her heel to them, her purple hair swinging, her dark brown eyes widened. The girl of Asian adcent voice was cracking and rose.

"Um, I, what do you want us to do?" Petunia blinks.

"She is on this street, hurt, scared, in trouble.." The girl looked down, shaking her head as the two other look awkwardly.

"Okaay.. How about we look around the street?"

"Yes.." Lammy nods.

Petunia shrugs. "Okay at elven, when everyone is up." She smiles, Lammy agreed angrily.

...

**Whoa. That was more graphic then I imaged. Pft it's fine...Not like anyone is going to get mad, lol... **


End file.
